


In A Castle Far Away

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Prism with Twins- “save the princess” -delle</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Castle Far Away

They had defeated the dragon. It had been a near thing. Both mechs had singed plating, and the beast lay on it’s side, maw still smoking. They made their way past the beast, and into the castle they the monster had guarded. The castle was dark, but they made their way through the large halls and up to the tower. They were expecting to find jewels and piles of gold, but there was none to be found. Instead they found a small mech curled up and sleeping. His plating glowed dimly in the darkness. A crystal mech. Neither had seen such a creature before, but there was no denying who it was. Prism had gone missing nearly a vorn ago. Spirited away from his bedroom in the royal palace. All in the kingdom of Praxus had thought the King’s youngest was long dead. There had never been a ransom note, and now they had found out why. The dragon had absconded with the rarest gem in the kingdom. 

Sunstreaker knelt, and touched the mech’s shoulder. “Prism?” 

The mech’s optics flew open, glowing white. “Who are you? Why are you here?” 

“We’ve come to take you home,” Sideswipe said. “You’re creators have missed you greatly.” 

The mech looked at them in confusion for a moment, his lower lip quivering. “Home? You are going to take me home?” 

“We will take you wherever you want,” Sunstreaker said. 

“I never thought I would see home again,” The mech whispered. “I thought I was lost forever.” 

“We have you,” Sunstreaker said, and picked the mech up. He was light. Surprisingly so. “You’re safe now. I promise.”


End file.
